


Just a little kiss

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [16]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: Tony was sleep talking, number, equation and other stuff that Bucky’s brain at that hour in the morning didn’t want to understand. But it was cute, it was totally Tony, and it was totally kissable, just to make him stop blabbing, just to wake him up.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Drabble Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Just a little kiss

**Author's Note:**

> as usual no beta, enjoy.

Bucky opened his eyes, slowly, staring at red munched lips moving in front of him.

Tony was sleep talking, number, equation and other stuff that Bucky’s brain at that hour in the morning didn’t want to understand. But it was cute, it was totally Tony, and it was totally kissable, just to make him stop blabbing, just to wake him up.

First kiss, soft and gentle.

Tony crunched his nose, stopped few second and started again.

Another kiss, biting gently at Tony lower lip.

Tony grunted, tried to kiss back, mumbled something and continued to talk number.

Another kiss and Bucky laughed softly. Looking at Tony trying to kiss back again, mumbling and starting to stir in the bed, but finally stopping to talk.

“Good morning sunshine” Bucky whispered softly, going to leave a soft kiss on Tony nose, making his nose curl up again.

“Mh…” Tony mumbled opening slowly one eyes, just to shut it really fast. “Too much light” Groaned, going to bury his face under Bucky chin trying to block the light.

“Well…” Bucky started laughing, leaving another little kiss on Tony’s head. “It’s morning doll, that’s why there is sun outside, it means you need to wake up.”

“Don’t wanna” Tony groaned again, with his eyes firmly shut, but leaving a trail of kiss on Bucky neck, making Bucky laugh at the tickle. “Let’s forget about the world and go back to sleep?”

“I wish.” Bucky interrupted Tony, going to raise his boyfriend head with two fingers. “Open your beautiful eyes for me doll, will you?” Bucky asked with a little smile playing on his lips.

Tony did as asked, staring at the beautiful eyes in front of him, waiting.

And waiting…

“Love?” Tony soft voice, that single word and that tone and Bucky melted like ice under the sun.

“Will you marry me?” Bucky blurted out, the words just rolling out of his mouth, like the most natural thing, like he was meant to say that four words from the moment he was born to the man in front of him. Tony expression. Tony expression moving from startled to shocked to exstatic in the span of few second, before tears started to build up at the corner of his eyes, and lips crushed against Bucky’s one.

Tony like a manthra started with little “yes, yes, yes” after every little kiss, as the the answer to the most amazing question ever asked to human. “YES” Screamed one last time, before starting to laugh, and laugh and laugh.

_Best way to wake up in the morning_. Bucky thought, looking at how his days started in the best way possible. 


End file.
